Sirius Black las quiere a todas
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Sirius Black nunca fué hombre de una sola mujer. Él las quiere a todas y le es imposible decidirse. Una faceta de Sirius que a muchas les puede no gustar, pero que según lo que dicen, pudó haber sido así.


_**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que está en esta pequeña viñeta pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a Caramelos de Cianuro, cuya canción me inspiré. El nombre es: Rubia Sol, Morena Luna._

_Espero lo disfruten y espero algún rewiew (:  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>He sido un mentiroso un infiel no estuvo bien,<em>

_Pero si estuvo bueno._

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si el mundo le perteneciera. Y así era. Todas suspiraban cuando lo veían pasar. Sirius Black tenía el mundo en la palma de su mano. Y lo disfrutaba. Con aquella sonrisita de superioridad, pasea moviendo el cuerpo con esa sensualidad innata en él. Observa, entonces, como se acerca la hermosa rubia de Ravenclaw que últimamente se le insinuaba cada que lo veía. Y, ¿Quién era él para rechazar a aquél regalo de Merlín?

-Sabine-saludó el hombre cuando pasó por su lado. Ella sonrió picara, antes de detenerse, imitando el gesto del chico.

-Sirius. Te ves muy bien, hoy-intentó alagar la chica. Él comenzó a reír perrunamente, acción que a ella la hizo reír nerviosa. Y justo, cuando ella pensó que le devolvería el halago, él se limitó a decir:

-Como siempre, querida. Como siempre-y la chica cambio su sonrisa pícara por una divertida. Sirius no cambiaba-¿Tienes pareja para mañana, hermosa?-preguntó el chico haciendo referencia a la salida a Hogsmade. A la rubia se le iluminó la mirada como un ciego cuando ve por primera vez el sol. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a morderse el labio provocativamente, provocando que Sirius perdiera los nervios un par de segundos, pero como buen casanova, volvió a la compostura en cortos instantes-Entonces, princesa, mañana a las diez de la mañana. Sé puntual o me iré-comentó el chico, antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Escuchó como la chica salía corriendo, seguramente a contarle a las demás chicas y para escuchar como su mejor amigo, James, reía llegando a su lado. Había observado el encuentro.

-Sirius, mañana…-comenzó a hablar Cornamenta, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una cabellera castaña se asomó por la esquina con una gran sonrisa. James volvió a reír-Ahí viene tu otra cita, Canuto-comentó el chico señalando a la morena que se acercaba.

-Hola James, Sirius-saludó a ambos con una gesto de la cabeza, aunque pronto su concentración se fue para Sirius, clavando su achocolatada mirada en él. Esa era la mirada que realmente le volvía loco, la de Mary McDonald, pero, por supuesto, eso nadie lo sabría más que su sub consciente.

-¿Tienes pareja para mañana, Mary?-preguntó el chico, directo como siempre. Sin rodeos, ni maquillaje en las palabras. Ella pareció pensarlo y luego de unos segundos, negó.

-No-respondió simplemente. Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Bien, mañana a las cinco de la tarde nos vemos en la fuente de Hogsmade. Justo antes del atardecer, princesa. Te esperó-dijo el chico antes de besarle la mejilla dulcemente y sin esperar respuesta, comenzar a caminar junto a James. Sintió la mirada recriminatoria de su amigo en él, que solo le hizo encogerse de hombros.

-Sirius, jugar a dos bandos no está bien. Lo sabes-riñó el chico. Sirius volvió a reír con aquella carcajada perruna común en él, mientras le guiñaba el ojo traviesamente a una pelirroja de Hufflepuf. ¿Su nombre? Da igual. Era mujer y solo por eso, era perfecta, digna de la mirada lujuriosa de Sirius Black.

-Yo no juego a dos bandos, James. Yo juego con las grandes ligas-comentó refiriéndose a sus múltiples citas para el día siguiente, que eran, definitivamente, más de dos. Porque no podía resistirse a aquél milagro que era la mujer y él sabía apreciarlas a todas. ¿Es que acaso, Sirius Black no podía quererlas a todas? Por supuesto y a eso se dedicaba.

_Claro que no funciona si somos tres mitades,_

_Cuando hay más de dos personas siempre hay más de dos verdades_

_Y hasta que todo caiga bajo su propio peso_

_Sigo cargando mi karma sigo mintiendo con besos._


End file.
